


Love

by thefandombook



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Shaming, Louis p.o.v, Love Poems, M/M, peom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer this is just fiction

What is love?

I question the sky above.

Whom is up there if there is one there?

Making me feel things in here.

My heart 

I don't know but I hope we don't part.

Love to me is you,

As lame it be its true.

Love is that feeling,

That rocks my whole being.

Telling me you are the one.

The search for my other half is done.

Harry I love you 

But how to tell you?

How do you not know?

Kissing her while you should be kissing me

I wish you could see.

What's wrong with me the one who loves you?

I'm I not worthy of you?

I'll try to be.

I will not eat so I'll be skinny and pretty

Perfect.

Perfect for Harry


End file.
